A Loving Friendship & Mysterious Love
by sad Little demon
Summary: amy was walking in the woods when she meets a griffin and they become the best of friends. sonic is wonder why amy is going in the woods a lot and wants to know why. will amy tell the true to sonic about her new friend or will he tell on her cousin Rod'O the hedge and kill amy best friend.
1. Chapter 1

A Loving friendship and Mysterious love

My first fanfiction so awesome big fan of sonic and stuff. Night the shadow knight griffin belongs to me all sonic characters belong to sega. Never done a story for everyone to read and stuff, but hope everyone likes it. If not then who cares just want some people to read it that all. This is a sonamy story with mysterious love and lots of happy friendship even other couples pairing. The story is a bit like `How To Train Your Dragon,` love that movie a lot. Hope u all love it.

Chapter 1. The Monster

It was a nice day to go for a walk at night. A sir-ten pink hedgehog walking around the woods. The night was so prefect and so lovely. The full moon was so pretty and bright, the warm night wind was so fresh, and the stars were so bright you can make wish on anyone. The pink hedgehog was named Amy Rose. She was walking around the woods at night which was not safe for a young women to wonder around. There could be anyone that could hurt her, take her away, and there was also a saying that a monster live deep in those woods, that people never enter in those creepy woods.

They were scared of the monster the most. Amy heard stories of the monster that lived deep in Merica's woods. Some mobians say that they saw the creature, but some could not see what it looked like. A few weeks ago a mobian tiger came out of the woods scared and a bit beat up. His eyes were filled with fear and he was cover with blood. The king of Merica Rod'O the hedge was concerned of the young man how scared he was and how terrify he must have been. The tiger said he saw the monster up close and had yellow eyes, big wings, and look to be a demon. He told Rod'O the hole story how he was just walking in the woods and saw the creature coming out of nowhere. The tiger said he fought the monster with his sword, but said that he only got it wing and it ran off deeper in the woods with a loud screech and told the king to never let anyone go in there alone. Rod'O was a bit worried but shock it off. He didn't want to believe in some nonsense that was going to scare everyone in the kingdom.

He had to focus on the important things like his kingdom, his family, and his young cousin Amy. Amy was the only cousin Rod'O had ever since Amy lost both her parents from a bunch of bandits. They protected her with all their life and she was so young that day. She even witness the whole thing, which scar her for life. Seeing them died in front of her. But Amy did the only thing to get over the deaths of her parents was walking in the Merica's woods. She didn't even care if the was some monster living in the woods and how every mobian told her not to go in there alone, even her cousin told her not to go in there as well. Amy didn't even listen to a make up story that was told to scare little kids.

Amy only wanted was a nice walk around the woods. After walking around the woods for two hours, it was getting late and Amy needed to get home soon or she will get lost. Amy was now getting worry that she went to far in the woods and couldn't find her way out. When Amy came near a cove with a big beautiful lake. It was so pretty. The moon light refection on the lake's surface, nice pretty flowers, big waterfall, and a small little island in the middle of the lake. When loud screeches were heard near the small island, which scare Amy to death. Amy hide behind large tree and look to see what made that loud noise.

Looking around the cove where the lake stand a big black creature with wings came out from the small island. The creature started to spread its wings and fly off the island to other side of the lake. Once it started to fly it look like it had some trouble flying. The left wing look the most like it was broken or something. The creature was flying a bit off and when it landed, it landed real hard on the ground. The creature was now in the moon light which everyone can see what it really looked like. It was not a monster, it was a black griffin a mythical creature that is lion and eagle mix together. Amy watched the griffin get up from the ground. Felling sorry for it and how it was flying an all. She could tell it couldn't fly well. The griffin getting up from its fall it had a minute a ago started to sense that it was not alone and started to look for who it was. Amy had a bad feeling that the black griffin knew she was here.

So how you guys like it so far. I gt to the next chapters soon sonic will be in the next chapter so dont gt mad let hope Amy doesnt gt killed or eaten alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there peoples sorry I took so long needed to do a lot of homework nd all, college can make u wanna fall asleep havent gotten the time to make the chapter nd all but here we r nd stuff yeah :p. the characters belong to sega. Story will take place in the middle ages nd stuff. We left off when Amy discover the monster nd which turn out to be a mythical creature which is a rare black griffin nd which seem it cant fly real well (authors thought: fyi if us guys dont know wat a griffin is go on google nd see wat it looks like you'll know) nd wat seems tht the griffin knows Amy was watching him from the cove nd Amy having a bad feeling it knew she was there. So lets read wat happens.

Chapter 2. A Strange Bond

Amy watched the black griffin behind the large tree hoping it didn't see her. The black griffin new it was not alone. It can smell Amy sweet scent anywhere. Looking up where a large tree was Amy who was hiding but fail at it. She was not good to hide since she was a pink hedgehog and didn't go well for camouflage in the dark. Amy looked at the griffin and the griffin looked at Amy. Watching each other made a strange wavelength that they could not understand. Amy got up and sat on her knees next to the edge of the cove's cliff. The black griffin took a few steps and stopped right close to a big rock, watching her every movements. Amy was getting creep out, just by watching this amazing creature looking at her with yellow eyes that sent chills down her spine.

Amy had enough of watching the griffin. Getting up from the spot she was sitting and looking down at the cove where a beautiful lake stand, when all of a sudden the edge of the cliff where Amy was standing just broke off which scared Amy to death. Falling of the cliff, Amy tried to grabbed onto something quit before she could hit the ground. Luck on was on her side, a tree root was hang on the side of the rock and let Amy grad it on time on. Sighting in relief Amy was safe for now. Looking down from from where she was hanging she saw the thing she wish was not there.

The black griffin watch Amy fall from the edge of the cliff and now hanging from a tree root which caught it off guard. "God help me please," Amy said praying for help to come soon. But help was not coming her way. Struggling to climb back up from the tree root back up the cliff where she was earlier was not easy. `I can make it, I can make it,` Amy though in her head. Reaching for other tree roots with her white gloves to get to the next oneto get back on the ledge. When she reached for a final tree root it broke off make Amy fall once again. Trying to grab on the same tree roots she used to climb up were not helping her grab on. They all broke or snapped off when she grab everyone of them, but final she grabbed one that helped her from falling to her death. Holding on to a tree root again and hoping it won't ripe again, but it snapped again and making Amy fall once again. Amy fell on the ground making her knock out on conscious.

XXX

"What taking her so along," said an worry green hedgehog. It was king Rod'O the hedge of Merica. He was walking back and fort waiting for Amy to come home soon. By his side was his wife Mari-An red-organ echidan. She was watching her husband walking around the room which in any moment you will see line on the ground. "Rod please stop worrying so much. I bet Amy fine right now. She might be exploring around Merica woods and playing with the woodland creatures, so don't worrying too much OK," Mari-An said in a nice helping way to help Rod'O relax. "How can I relaxes when my young cousin is out there all alone with that monster on the lost." Rod'O said to his wife with fear in his eyes. "I'm shore she fine dear. You don't really believe in that monster story everyone talking about, do you?" Mari-An said looking at her husband. "No I really don't think that monster story is real, but I hope your right about Amy being OK and all." Rod'O said to his wife. When all of a sudden a little baby cry came out from the nursery room."Oh I think little John. He must have woken up. I'll go get him and he must be hungry from sleeping so long," said Mari-An going to the nursery room to get there son. `I hope Amy alright out there,` though Rod'O with concerned face.

XXX

It was now 5 o'clock in the morning and Amy lying on the ground unconscious. The black griffin watch Amy lying on the ground all night. It went to see if Amy was still breathing. Lucky she was breathing, the griffin can sense Amy was still alive. The griffin waited for Amy to wake up. Watching her was a bit boring, so the griffin deiced to take a nap on a big rock and wait for Amy to wake. An hour had pass and the black griffin was sleeping when it heard a few moans coming from a pink hedgehog. "Where am I, whoa my head hurts real bad," said Amy. Looking around where she was and looking up in the sky. It was already morning and the sun was coming out soon. "Damn it, its really late I knew I should have gone home instead wondering around the woods," getting mad and yelling out loud was making Amy real mad. "RRAAU" a loud roar came real close to Amy where she was lying all night. Amy shriek and looking around for what made that loud roar.

Turning her head to her right side she saw the black griffin watching her real close from the big rock it was napping earlier. The griffin got off the rock and started to walk towards Amy. Amy was really scared now. Crawling backwards and looking at the black griffin that was coming real close. Amy didn't want to get killed from creepy mythical creature, when Amy back was met with a rock wall. "Oh crap. I'm dead," said a worry pink hedgehog. Amy jade eyes were filled with fear looking at the griffin's yellow eyes. Closing her eyes and waiting for the griffin to kill her soon, but then felt something rubbing against her face and heard someone purring noise next to her.

Opening her eyes to see the griffin rubbing its big head on Amy's face. "What the?" Amy said in a confuse way. Amy was so confused right now the griffin was going to kill her so she though it was and now it was purring and rubbing its head on her face. The black griffin stopped what it was doing and looked at Amy. Amy looked at the black griffin very carefully and saw its left wing. It was badly injured,. Its wing looked really infective and ready to fall off. "You poor thing. Your wing is badly injured and ready to fall off soon," said Amy with a sad tone in her voice. Getting up from where she was and trying to touch the griffin's broken wing with her right hand, when the griffin started to growl at her. Taking her back and looking at the black griffin. Knowing now the griffin didn't want anyone touching its wing.

Amy looked at the black griffin then the hole cove area. She saw path way to get out of the cove. Amy started to walk to the path way when the griffin started to follow her. Looking in the corner of her eye she saw the griffin was following her."No you can come with me. You need to stay here OK," Amy telling the black griffin to stay. `OK this is stupid. I'm talking to a mythical creature. It won't even know what I'm talking about,` though Amy. The griffin looked at Amy very curious and was now laying on all four of its legs. Amy looked at the griffin confused. `OK, maybe it does know what I'm said after all` though Amy. Continuing up the path way, Amy looked back at the black griffin who was watching Amy leave. Amy didn't want to stay to long. If not her cousin Rod'O will get mad. Looking back one last time and see the griffin there, made Amy feel bad for its injured wing. "Bye, I might be back again," Amy tell the griffin she will return again soon.

XXX

Amy was now on her way home using the dawn light sun to guide her way back to Merica. When Amy got home she quietly opened the door slowly, not making a sound, closing it quietly, and making her way to her room when she heard someone yell her name out loud. "AMY," said Rod'O with a concerned look on his face. He ran up to his young cousin and gave her a hug. "What took you so Amy. I was so worry about you. Nothing bad happen to you did it?" Rod'O was asking a lot of question to Amy, seeing if she was alright. "I'm fine Rob really. I just got lost in one area and took a nap there and waited for the morning sun to come out," Amy said to her cousin with a happy look on her face which he bought it. Amy didn't want to tell him about the black griffin she saw. She knew if she told him about it he will go after it and kill it. "OK if you say so. Oh I just remember something very important. There someone coming to the kingdom soon and I want to make shore everything is a OK," Rod'O said with a happy go lucky face. "Who's coming to the kingdom Rod?" Amy asked her cousin with a curious face.

"Oh prince Sonic the hedgehog from Mobotropolis. He is coming to see the kingdom and will be staying here for a month and so," said Rod'O. "Oh that wonderful Rod I can't wait to meet him," said Amy with joy and a tired as face. "Well i better get some rest then OK Rod," Amy telling her cousin how tired she was. "Oh OK then get some sleep dear cousin," Rod telling her Good night and all. Amy nod her head and went to her room.

XXX

Once in her room, Amy through herself on her bed and fell asleep. Two hours had pass and Amy woke up around 8:30 a.m. She got up, made her bed, took a quit shower, got dress in a old fashion black and white cloths with brown shoes. Amy was now ready for a new day, but almost forgot bout the black griffin and how its left wing was badly injured. So she deiced to help it wing get better, so it can fly again. Amy grabbed her sack put some medicine and some bandages and deiced to head to the library first, to know more about the mythical creature. Leaving her room and going to the throne room to where the entrances was. When opening the door from the hallway Amy saw two hedgehogs talking, one was beloved cousin Rod'O the hedge and the other was a blue hedgehog wearing royal cloths when they turn and saw Amy in the doorway.

"Aw well if it instead my dear cousin Amy," said Rod'O with joy. "Amy dear I will like you to meet prince Sonic the hedgehog," Rod'O telling her to say hello. "Well nice to meet you your highness," Amy saying hello and holding her hand out to shakes Sonic's hand. "Please call me Sonic OK," said Sonic as he shook Amy's hand. "Well Rod I'm going to the library and getting some books OK. I won't be along K," said Amy as she felt the two hedgehogs talk. After Amy felt Sonic was starring at her. Rod'O saw Sonic starring in to space. "She cute," said Sonic, "Hey Sonic, don't you dare think of anything dirty about my cousin," said Rod'O with a serious face. "Hey chill out Rod OK. I'm not thinking that OK," Sonic telling Rod'O to calm down. But Sonic couldn't stop thinking about that pink hedgehog and how pretty she was.

Yea took me two day nd no sleep im so tired right now. I made this chapter long nd all amy see the black griffin up close nd all sonic liking Amy. Well ill gt to the next ch soon let hpoe I dont gt to much homework Xp


End file.
